


Kinktober - 4 - Begging

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Other, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 4º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 4 - Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Dedos concentrados na minha virilha. Traçava curvas, gerava estímulos, causava gemidos. Me silenciava com a boca, sua língua dominando a minha. 

Seus cuidados me faziam vibrar. Minhas mãos queriam te agarrar, te tocar. Mas meus dedos se uniam somente à cama e ao lençol. Controle, a muito, perdido. Me rendia ao prazer, aos arrepios. 

Só mais um pouco, me aproximava de um ponto crítico. Aceleração se transformou em precisão. Movimentos suaves nos pontos certos. O clímax não vinha ao mesmo tempo que o tesão não diminuía. 

Estava parado no tempo. Sem controle de onde ir. Completamente à mercê de sua vontade e misericórdia.

“Me pede”. Não tinha como falar. Eu era só prazer. Tentei, mas tudo que saiu foram grunhidos. “Me pede” disse com mais autoridade. “Me pede pra você gozar”.

“ D-deix-xa eu go-AAAahn ”. Uma pressionada precisa.

“Que? Não escutei direito”. Voltou aos seus movimentos delicados. “Eu quero que você  **implore** .” Uma mordida no pescoço de incentivo. 

“P-por favor aaAHn me f-faz… me faz gozaaAAAR!”

“Mais alto!”

“Me faA _Az GOZ-ZA_ _AAAAR_ -AH, Ahn, ah...” Sua mão acelerou e a precisão não foi perdida. O foco era só em uma área. Meu quadril se contraiu. Espasmos percorriam meu corpo. Músculos relaxados em gozo. Me entreguei aos seus braços, me deleitando com carinhos recebidos. Minha vingança podia esperar mais um pouco.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
